Perks
Perks in Entry Point provide the player with a skill that either unlocks an ability or upgrades an existing ability. You get perk points by leveling up your character. Players can normally reach Level 60 for a total of 60 perks (including their starting perk), or 80 with the Legends Gamepass. See the Classes Guide for more information on what classes to pick. Perks have no effect when playing Shadow War and PvP gamemodes. Navigation Class Perks The first perk a player gets. These perks determine what actions they can do and their position on the perk tree. Each Class Perk often grants multiple highly useful class specific actions that can be done in certain missions. Prodigy: First perk for Hacker. Allows you to hack and unlocks the Keycard Scrambler. The Art of the Steal: First perk for Thief. Allows you to pick locks with a Lockpick Kit, crack safes, and increases disguise effectiveness by 50%. Combat Mastery: First perk for Mercenary. Allows you to take 2 Weapon Mastery perks, instead of 1. Health and stamina is also increased by 40%. Demolitions Expert: First perk for Engineer. Allows you to purchase C4, disable sensors, and the speed penalty from armor is reduced by 40%. A second class perk can be selected, changing the player's class and granting them the abilities of both classes. You cannot take a third or fourth class perk. * Combining Prodigy and The Art of the Steal will yield the Infiltrator class. * Combining The Art of the Steal and Combat Mastery will yield the Commando class. * Combining Combat Mastery and Demolitions Expert will yield the Juggernaut class. * Combining Demolitions Expert and Prodigy will yield the Technician class. * Combining Prodigy and Combat Mastery will yield the Specialist class. * Combining The Art of the Steal and Demolitions Expert will yield the Breacher class. Unique Perks These perks unlock Equipment or unique actions. Interference: Enables looping Camera feeds for bullet cameras and lets you disable dome cameras. Surveillance State: The last camera you viewed will automatically mark people every two seconds. Can purchase Microcams and Trackers. Precision Drilling: You can close doors that were drilled open, and they do not appear broken from a distance. Deception: Enables 2 radios to be answered instead of 1 without sounding the alarm. Inner Pockets: +1 to concealment limit. Hidden Weapons: Unlocks Concealed Holsters (+1 Concealment limit) Hidden Reserves: Unlocks Concealed Ammo Vest (+50% ammo) Dexterity: Ability to run and reload with a mastered weapon. Steady Aim: Ability to run and shoot with a mastered weapon. Firebug: Can purchase and use Blowtorches. Explosive Entry: Can purchase Breaching Charges. Advanced Deterrent: Can purchase Proximity Mines. Weapon Mastery Perks These perks are effective when using their respective weapon. They also allow access to 3 Training perks, which increase the specified weapon's damage by 10% each. Combat Mastery allows usage of 2 weapon masteries. Pistol: Dual wield if you have two matching pistols equipped +25% reload speed with pistols (Single) SMG: -2 Concealment cost. Rifle: -40% Spread. Shotgun: +50% Intimidation range. Heavy Weapons: -50% Speed penalty. Sniper: Can pierce SWAT shields and bulletproof glass. Minor Perks These perks typically appear in groups and can affect stats such as Health and Stamina, or increase the speed of certain actions. * Fast Hands: +10% Lockpicking speed and 5% weapon swap speed (150% and 75% max). * Speed Hack: +10% Hacking speed (100% max). * Overdrill: +10% Drilling speed (100% max). * Out of Sight: You are 10% harder to detect (200% max). * Masquerade: +10% Disguise effectiveness (50% max). * Equipment Specialist: +10% Equipment deployment and interaction speed (100% max). * Deep Pockets: +5% Maximum ammo capacity (100% max). * Investment Opportunities: +5% EXP earned (50% max). * Vital Targets: +5% Damage with all weapons (100% max). * Conditioning: +2 seconds to Sprint time (+20 seconds max). * Quick Swap: +5% Weapon reload speed (100% max). * Vitality: +5% Health (100% max). * Shock Plating: +10% Armor effectiveness (150% max, only affects Armor Hit-Points, not damage resistance). * Battlefield Medicine: Heal 10 more HP from medkits (+50 HP max). * Intimidation: +10% Intimidation range (100% max). * Pistol Training: +10% Damage with Pistols (30% max). * SMG Training: +10% Damage with SMGs (30% max). * Rifle Training: +10% Damage with Rifles (30% max). * Shotgun Training: +10% Damage with Shotguns (30% max). * Heavy Weapons Training: +10% Damage with Heavy Weapons (30% max). * Sniper Training: +10% Damage with Snipers (30% max). Category:Perks Category:Mechanics